1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power slider for use, e.g., in a vehicle for slidably moving a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a power slider comprises a lower rail, an upper rail that is engaged with the lower rail so as to be mutually slidably along each other, a screw rod (spindle) and a feed nut which are supported on one and the other of the lower rail and the upper rail, the feed nut being screw-engaged with the screw rod. The power slider is further provided with a gearbox, which rotatably drives the screw rod via a holding bracket (holder), on the rail which supports the screw rod (screw-rod supporting rail).
The gearbox is provided with a mounting-bolt through-hole, and the gearbox is supported by the holding bracket (holder) via amounting bolt that is inserted through the mounting-bolt through-hole. Furthermore, the gearbox supports a rotational mechanism (including a worm that is rotatably driven by a motor, and a worm wheel which is screw-engaged with the worm) which rotates the screw rod.
The applicant of the present invention has proposed a gearbox provided with a vibration-absorption rubber sheet (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-6098) for cutting out/reducing the transmission of vibrations generated by (the rotational mechanism of) the gearbox to the holding bracket (holder) and the screw-rod supporting rail.
However, according to the inventors of the present invention, since a slight amount of space (clearance) is provided between the mounting-bolt through-holes and the mounting bolts, the gearbox cannot sufficiently conform to the undulations that occur in the rotation of the screw rod (i.e., eccentrical rotation with respect to the ideal rotational axis of the screw rod), so that the transmission of vibrations between the gearbox and the screw-rod support rail cannot be sufficiently suppressed. Furthermore, there is the possibility of abnormal noise occurring when the mounting bolts contact the wall surface of the mounting-bolt through-holes of the gearbox.